Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have been widely applied in electrical products. Currently, most of LCDs are backlight type LCDs which comprise a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module. The liquid crystal panel is composed of two transparent substrates and a liquid crystal sealed there-between.
At present, a vertical alignment (VA) technology has been developed for LCD panels. For example, a polymer stabilized vertical alignment (PSVA) type liquid crystal display panel which is made using a polymer-stabilized alignment (PSA) process, can have some advantages, such as wide viewing angle, high aperture ratio, high contrast and simple process.
In the PSVA type LCD, reactive monomers can be doped in the liquid crystal between the two transparent substrates and mixed with liquid crystal molecules, wherein the a polyimide (PI) is coated on the surface of each of the transparent substrates to be an alignment layer. Subsequently, when applying a voltage and irradiating an, ultraviolet (UV) light to the two transparent substrates, a phase separation arises in the reactive monomers and the liquid crystal molecules, and a polymer is formed on the alignment layer of the transparent substrate. The liquid crystal molecules are oriented, along a direction of the polymer due to the interaction between the polymer and the liquid crystal molecules. Therefore, the liquid crystal molecules between the transparent substrates can have a pre-tilt angle.
However, currently, a color shift problem is likely to occur in the VA type LCD, hence deteriorating the display quality of the LCD. For improving the above-mentioned color shift problem, a pixel structure of the LCD panel may be varied, but the variation of the pixel structure may result in a reduction of a transmittance of the LCD panel.
As a result, it is necessary to provide an LCD panel and a display apparatus using the same to solve the problems existing in the conventional technologies, as described above.